Thoughts of Only You
by Sailor OmegaWhite Valkerie
Summary: A gift for Mewlon. Cloud and Aeris and how they deal their seperation.


Hey guys I know some of you might know me from the "Divine Wind Lead me to Happiness" and must be wondering why it is off? well good reason I am thinking about reading some part so I had to take it out completely. However I am swamped with tons of stuff such as the kids needing to be taken care of, school, color guard, original stories, and house hold chores. As to why I am writing this? well I am doing it as a gift to Mewlon who is one of my most dearest friends who is going to move in a bit (college). And so as a gift I am going to write a story of her favorite pairings. And cause this is a gift for some of you who are hoping this will have a bit of Yuffie and Leon pairing I'm sorry. I would like to do that but my pal isn't exactly a fan of it. But hey I might make a one shot of them... If I ever get around to finish all the stuff I need to do... ah well.

So Mewlon here is a gift from me to you.

Chapters: One-Shot

Pairing: CloudXAeris

Features: Yuffie, Leon, Sora, Hercules, Goofy, Donald and Hades (I left him last cause I don't like him!)

Disclaimer: I don't Kingdom Hearts but I do own the story idea.

**Thoughts of Only You**

Sitting on the cushioned seat sat a beautiful maiden with auburn hair tied in a braid, eyes as shiny as the emerald stone, wearing a pink strapped dress looking out towards the sky with the many bright shiny stars glittering like the diamonds... diamonds that were disappearing one by one.

'I sure hope that the Keyblade Master can stop this catastrophe from happening...' she thought with a grim face as another star disappeared from the dark sky. Aeris looked down to her lap see the flower that she had been growing in the pot. Lifting it up to her face she stared at the pink flower bringin her a slight smile and set it down. Slowly closing her eyes she thought about the past. About her world. Her little garden being grown in the city. The church that she would go. And, she thought about the man with the blond hair and mako eyes.

Cloud grunted as he did another thrust with his sword as he fought an imaginary enemy. An enemy which in truth had no form whatsoever. Decked in black and a red torn cape with a demon arm cloud continued to slash at the invisible foe until he stopped feeling a dark presence.

"Cloud! My boy!" Cried out a dark figure with blue fire on his head. Cloud turned around to meet Hades, Lord of the Underworld and the one who had him on contract. He glared as Hades came up to him and touched his shoulder as if they were friends.

"Now you have been doing great so far and-"

"What do you want Hades?" Asked Cloud annoyed being around the demonic god. Hades turned around annoyed and looked at Cloud.

"I need you to destroy somebody," he grabbed Cloud by the Shoulder and showed him, hidden through the shadows of the Columns a boy with anti defying gravity hair wearing a red jumper, accompanied by a duck decked in a blue outfit and a tall dog with a shield, brown pants and white shirt, talking to all mighty powerful Hercules.

"No." Hades turned around angrily as the Fires of Hell turned into a frenzy form Blue to an angry red.

"WHAT!" He quickly calmed himself down and talked to Cloud once more.

"Ok you either do this or contract cancelled."

"But the contract says I only need to defeat Hercules!"

"Yes yes I know! I made the contract! Ok! But to get to Hercules you must defeat this boy! Capish?" Respond Hades as he smiled seeing Cloud getting annoyed once more. As he walked passed Cloud he whispered to him something.

"And if you don't defeat Hercules you will never get to see whom you are looking for," he laughed as he disappeared into the darkness leaving Cloud alone with his memories. Memories of a girl that grew flowers back at Midgar.

Aeris sighed as she once more looked outside to see the stars. This time it looked as if some stars where shining brighter than usual. Perhaps it was a sign that the Keyblade Master Sora was making great progress. Looking back to the flower pot with the pink flower she once more thought about the past few days. Lately Leon, as he wanted to be called, was getting out more and more which worried her a bit but was relieved that Yuffie would go and check on him claiming she only went out to bug him to train a her a bit. Giggling softly about it she got up and walked out of her room and decided to venture out side for a bit and visit the little ducks that were at the store in the First District.

As she walked on she thought about him... Cloud. She remembered how he was. Wanting to get rid of Sephiroth but also seeing how trouble he was about his ex-hero. The memory of how he protected everyone. How their date went. The firecrackers in the far distance as they talked. The shiny night sky and how the shadows-. Shaking her head she looked up and saw a bright shiny star and in a single moment she could've sworn she saw Cloud.

_"Aeris..."_ Quickly shaking her head once more she walked faster to the store leaving only a fallen tear on the ground.

Cloud sat down in dismay as he had failed to stop the kid Sora and then being saved from the enemy no less... even though he was not his enemy in the first place. He sighed at his predicament. Not able to see his friends... Not able to see A-.

"Hey! Why are you so down?" Asked Sora as he came up to him with his friends coming up behind him.

"Nothing..."

"Come on you can tell me!" Cloud stayed quiet for a moment. Thinking that he was not about to tell him anything the boy was thinking about leaving.

"I made a deal with Hades..."

"What for? why were you were you working for him?"

"I was searching for someone... " _my friends_ "I thought I could exploit the darkness, but it backfired," _by losing to you_ "and in the end I could not see my light" _Aeris_. Cloud looked up into the deep blue sky seeing the faint image of all his friends but most of all of Aeris.

"Well you'll find it!" Cloud looked up to see the boy.

"You light I mean! I too am searching! I'm searching for my friends so I know we'll both find the light," smiled Sora with a goofy smile that made Cloud smile a bit. They boy then walked away and Cloud got up with his purpose anew. Thinking about the one who could truly see him... even if he could not see his true self.

Sitting down once more on the cushions Aeris thought about Cloud and his disappearance. After their world was attacked by the Heartless both Cloud and her were separated during the whole entire Chaos.

flashback

_"Cloud! Where are you?" She screamed out she ran throughout the smoky field and hoping not to run into those creatures._

_"Here I am Aeris!" She looked forward and saw The figure of Cloud waving to her. She ran towards him only to be covered by smoke and a fiery log. Moving to the side she looked forward only to see him gone._

End of Flashback

And when she saw Leon and Yuffie she thought Cloud was with them only to find out he wasn't. After they left the world Aeris was heartbroken about Cloud's disappearance but she kept it in not wanting to let the others feel down. However there were limits to being a human being and at nights when all was silent and all were asleep she would cry to herself blaming herself to what had happened.

This night was no exception, everyone was asleep and it was deep into the night as she let out silent tears and hugged a pillow to her face to muffle her sobs. So deep into her sadness she was she did not notice as the door creaked open revealing Yuffie who walked silently to her side and hugged her as she cried. Noticing she was not alone Aeris looked up to see Yuffie there by her side with a sad smile on her face.

"Yu-Yuffie? what are you doing up?" She asked as the ninja girl smiled.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided I would come and talk to you," she responded as she sat down by her side. They both sat in silence as they both stared out at the night sky.

"The stars look shinier than before don't they?" Asked Yuffie. Aeris nodded to her question and they both continued to looked outside.

"You know I'm glad I caught you crying," said Yuffie, catching Aeris completely off by surprise.

"You seemed so happy after the event that I knew something was wrong and every time you smiled... well... you seemed almost... inhuman... like you were to perfect to cry... trying to bottle up your feelings..." finished off Yuffie.

"..." Aeris looked down a bit.

"I didn't mean to be like that...," responded Aeris. "I miss everybody, I miss how Cloud and Barrett would fight, Vincent being all brood full, Tifa's optimism, everybody!"

"Especially Cloud huh?" Asked Yuffie with a small smile.

"Yes...," blushed Aeris, "Especially Cloud..." Yuffie got up and stretched a bit walking off to the door.

"Well don't forget Aeris!" Aeris turned to see Yuffie smiling with a big humongous grin on her face.

"Cloud is a tough guy! And he won't quit so easily! In fact! I am betting that just right now he is using all the resources he has to get to us one way or another!" Smiled Yuffie. Aeris smiled back as Yuffie closed her door and went to her room.

"You're right Yuffie... I won't lose faith in Cloud... I'll wait for him," she whispered as she went up to her bed and fell asleep as the pink flower faced the starry night sky.

The End

Well I hope you liked it! And if you have any questions I will answer it in the next post up. Now this is a one shot. If you guys want me to continue it then here it is.

1.If Mewlon wants me too.

2.If all of you reviewers want me too.

3.If I am inspired.

Those are the three things that would most likely make me continue the story but as of now it is a one-shot. And if any of you are displeased with this story remember this.

It is a gift for my friend Mewlon!

Only reason you would be displeased with it is: spelling, story is totally inaccurate (though I do not think it is cause I had played the game all the way till the Aladdin story) and my writing technique sucks. Thank you and please tell me what you think my story.


End file.
